The Sinnoh High
by Piplink
Summary: This is a story about Dawn and Ash, they are 13 years old and they are freshmens at the Sinnoh High. More inside, really bad at summarys. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello everyone! It has been a long time since I wrote a story. I've written 2 story's, and it's all Zelda. Now, this time I decided to write a pokemon story, just for fun!**

**Piplup: Piplup Piplup! ( Well, stop talking and start writing!)**

**Me: Okay, I will… if you shut your mouth.**

**Piplup: Pip… (Sorry)**

**Me: Good… now I can concentrate on my story.**

**Piplup: Piplup, PIPLUP?! (How about YOU shut up and start WRITING?!)**

**Me: Okay…**

**Dawn: Piplup, are you there?**

**Piplup: Pip-Piplup! (Yes, Dawn, your friend kidnapped me…)**

**Me: Oh, sheesh! You wanted to come with me! Don't lie!**

**Dawn: Oh, I see you're writing a story! About me?**

**Me: Oh, gosh… please be quiet and let me do my work!**

**Dawn and Piplup: Yes ma'am**

**Sinnoh school life**

**By Piplink**

It's was a sunny day in the Sinnoh region. Dawn was really stressed and ate her breakfast really fast. It's was her first day at the Sinnoh Public School and she was late.

"You need to hurry Dawn!" her mom shouted.

"I know mom! Don't stress me up! I know I am late!" Dawn shouted back.

"Well, don't forget your backpack. I must go to work now, your keys are in your jacket, bye!"

"Bye mom! Have a nice day!"

"You too Dawn!" And her mother drove away.

Dawn took her backpack and ran away, forgetting something very important.

"Hey Dawn!" Someone shouted

"Huh?" She turned around and saw Ash and Pikachu running towards them.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

"No time to wait! I am late for school!" Dawn said and kept running.

"Well, me too! Ash shouted back.

They stopped running when they arrived at the school. They weren't late, because the whole student body were outside and seemed to wait for something.

"What is everybody waiting for?" Ash wondered.

"I have absolutely no idea! The whole student body is waiting outside!" Dawn answered.

A brown-haired boy was heading towards them, and he seemed to be almost 14 years old. He was not happy, in fact, he looked angry.

"Are you Ash and Dawn?" the boy asked.

"Uh, yes" Ash answered. Why are you asking?

"My name is Craig, and I am the leader of the one and only school gang, The Eliminators. We decide which status you have in this school. You, Ash, look like a geek, so your status is a geek. However, you, Dawn, you look like a cool girl, so your status is Popular.

Popular people and geeks are not allowed to hang out with each other. If they do, they will get beaten by me or my friends.

Do you get it?"

"I am not a geek!" Ash protested. I think this is stupid! Dawn and I have been friends since we were 10 years, and now we cannot be with each other because of some stupid status rule. I know this shit!

Craig pushed Ash into a wall.

"DID YOU GET IT I SAID?!" Craig's voice was harsher now.

"Y-yes" Ash said. Understood!

Craig let Ash go and he walked away.

"What was that?! Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but this Craig guy is really dangerous."

* * *

**There you go! First chapter! How did you like it? I will continue on this story if I get 2 or more reviews on this chapter, I don't want to continue on a story that nobody likes. If you see something wrong in this, then tell me!**

**/Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**First: Thank you so much for your reviews, Twanny Bizzle and Selawrite**

**Well, here's next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Dawn! DAWN! Ash shouted.

"Huh? Ash? Ash, are you crazy? We cannot be seen with each other! Go! Go! GOOO!"

Ash woke up. He was sweating. He got out of bed and went to the washroom.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream," He said to himself.

"Ash?" Delia was standing outside the washroom. Are you all right?

"Uh, yes mom, I just had a nightmare, that's it.

"Oh, okay, just wanted to check. Good night sweetie"

"Good night mom"

School

"Hi! I heard that you became a geek!" a little boy with glasses said to Ash.

"Hey! I am NOT a geek!!!" Ash yelled at the boy.

"Gabriel! Come on! We have to go now!" Someone shouted.

The boy ran away.

"You, I heard that!" Craig was heading towards Ash.

"Uh-oh, it's time to run!

* * *

I was in hurry when i wrote this, that's why it's short.

I am running out of ideas! It will be very nice if you could come up with some ideas… I would appreciate that.

I don't know when I am updating next time, but I promise it will be soon, if I have any ideas left…

PLZ review!

/Cassie


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... here is chapter 3**

**I am using my uncles computer now, only for this time... so i think it will take some time before next chapter.**

**I decided to use Twanny bizzles idea here, so if you think it's good, then you should tell her, not me.**

Chapter 3

In the classroom, Dawn and Ash's class is having chemistry. But before the class starts, Ash tries to talk with Dawn.

"Dawn, Dawn!" Ash called.

Dawn was talking to her new, popular friends.

"DAAAAAWN!" Ash replied again. One of her friends turned around and said: Shut up geek!

Ash was surprised. Dawn didn't even look at him. She kept talking with her friends.

Then Mr. Smith, their chemistry teacher, came in.

"_What's wrong with her? Is she really ignoring me? Or didn't she hear me? This school is fucked."_

"RIING!" Class dismissed. The first thing Ash did was trying to talk with Dawn. He stopped her.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why didn't your hear me? Ash said.

"Hey Tanya! Dawn shouted and runned away from Ash.

Ash just stood there and watched when she was walking away with Tanya and the other ones. He felt like his heart broke.

"_Dawn... what's wrong with you..."_

Meanwhile, Dawn was heading for the cafeteria with her friends.

"Why does that geek keep following you? Misty asked.

"Yeah, and he tries to talk to you all the time! Why?" May asked.

"Uh, I don't know...I don't even know him!"Dawn lied. She didn't want to become a geek too, so she tried all her best to be one of the popular ones, even though she already was it.

_"I know I'm being mean to Ash, but i really want to know how it's like to be in Craig's and Paul's gang. I will talk to Ash after school"_

In the cafeteria, there was like: Popular tables and geek tables. Y'know what i mean.

Ash was eating when he saw Daw sat down alone at one of those popular tables. He took the opportunity and ran over there and asked:

"What the hell are you doing?! We're friends right?"

"Oh, hi Ash, of course we're friends! It's just that..." Then Paul came by.

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?! You're not supposed to talk with her! You are a simple geek!"

"Uh...excuse ME?! YOUR girlfriend?!" Ash spit out. He was afriad of the worst thing, that Dawn agreed with Paul. That came true.

"Um, yes Ash, he's my boyfriend." Dawn couldn't say something else.

"Oh I see..." Ash ran away from the café.

_"Why? Why?! Why is she doing this to me?! We were best friends! And now she's together with that frickin' asshole!"_

* * *

**Oooh! Never thought that didn't you? **

**I suppose I will tell why I am writing a story like this, popular and unpopular stuff.**

**It's almost like that in my school...**

**Okay, i changed some stuff, Twanny, but I hope you still like it:D**

// Cassie


End file.
